Shamshel
Summary Shamshel is the Fourth Angel, the second to attack Tokyo-3, a mere 3 weeks after Sachiel's attack marked the return of the Angels. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Shamshel, the Fourth Angel Origin: Evangelion Age: 15 years old (Shamshel's soul was deposited into a physical body immediately after the events of "Second Impact" on 13th September 2000) Gender: N/A Classification: Angel, Offspring of Adam Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Enhanced Senses, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Energy Projection, Levitation, Regeneration (High-Low, Low-High over time; should be able to regenerate from its core alone), Can energize physical matter Attack Potency: Mountain level (Easily penetrated Unit-01's armor) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Should be at least as fast as Israfel, who reacted to the Pallet Gun's Mach 14+ bullets) Lifting Strength: Class G (Shamshel's tentacles can lift Eva-01 clean off the ground and throw it across great distances) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Shamshel can physically harm Unit-01 with only physical attacks) Durability: Mountain level (The weakest portion of Shamshel's body core organ still required several seconds of continuous impact from Unit-01's Progressive Knife in order to be breached), higher with A.T. Field Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with the Hikari no Muchi. Standard Equipment: Hikari no Muchi, or Whips of Light Intelligence: Shamshel seems to operate more on pure instinct rather than particularly notable intelligence: it renders itself constantly on the offensive against "Eva-01" and has no method to survive once its "core" is targeted and assaulted. Weaknesses: The "core" of an Angel, once breached, means absolute certainty of death for the Angel involved. Notable Attacks/Techniques * A.T. Field: The intangible light of the soul in the physical world, A.T. Fields are possessed by all living beings on NGE-Earth and are one of the major aspects of the human psyche that defines someone as "individual" and "protect" them from the intrusion of another's feelings. However, the Evangelion Units and the Angels are unique in the ability to generate A.T. Fields that are corporeal and occasionally visible to the naked eye, possibly due to the large amount of innate energy contained in their souls. Their A.T. Fields mostly function as a physical defense: a forcefield consisting of concentric octagonal yellow lines. The barrier is almost perfect, only being temporarily disrupted from its active state by incredibly energetic weapons (such as military-grade positron beams and "N² Weapons") or erosion by another corporeal "A.T. Field" that is superior in strength. If left alone after initial disruption, the A.T. Field will revive its durability almost instantly as long as the user is still alive, making it a regenerative barrier. The transition from a dormant A.T. Field to an active Field is indicated by a slight atmospheric blurring. * Body Alteration: Shamshel can willingly modify the shape of its body to adjust itself better to alternate locations. There are two forms demonstrated in the series: "Flight-Mode" and "Battle-Mode". "Flight-Mode" has Shamshel take a horizontally-oriented form, with the front arms folded into the body and the energized whips hidden. It generally does not attack in this form, and it is unknown whether it is even able to do so. Meanwhile, "Battle-Mode" has Shamshel take a vertically-inclined position, with the arms stretched outwards and the whips in action. * Hikari no Muchi (Whips of Light): Shamshel can energize the pair of tentacles that extend out of its forelimbs and use them for deadly offense. They are powerful enough to rip through entire cityblocks at once, pick up Eva-01 (measuring at 50.32 meters tall and weighing approximately 12,494.67 metric tons) and toss it a couple kilometers away into a mountainside. * Regeneration: Shamshel possesses the ability to recover or revive lost portions of its body. While it does not demonstrate the ability against Unit-01 (as the "core" is the single organ that cannot be reconstructed, for obvious reasons), the "S² Engine" contained within the core automatically allows for regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Angels Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7